The matrix-metalloproteinases (MMPs) are a family of at least 20 zinc-dependent endo-peptidases which mediate degradation, or remodeling of the extracellular matrix (ECM). Together, the members of the MMP family can degrade e.g. components of the blood vessel wall and play a major role in both physiological and pathological events that involve the degradation of components of the ECM. Since the MMPs can interfere with the cell-matrix interactions that control cell behavior, their activity affects processes as diverse as cellular differentiation, migration, proliferation and apoptosis. The negative regulatory controls that finely regulate MMP activity in physiological situations do not always function as they should. Inappropriate expression of MMP activity is thought to constitute part of the pathological mechanism in several disease states. MMPs are therefore targets for therapeutic inhibitors in many inflammatory, malignant and degenerative diseases. Consequently, it is believed that synthetic inhibitors of MMPs may be useful in the treatment of many inflammatory, malignant and degenerative diseases. Furthermore, it has been suggested that inhibitors of MMPs may be useful in the diagnosis of these diseases.
The compounds of the present invention are useful for the prevention, the treatment and the in vivo diagnostic imaging of a range of disease states (inflammatory, malignant and degenerative diseases) where specific matrix metalloproteinases are known to be involved. These include: (a) atherosclerosis; (b) CHF; (c) cancer; (d) arthritis; (e) amyotrophic lateral sclerosis; (f) brain metastases; (g) cerebrovascular diseases; (h) Alzheimer's disease; (i) neuroinflammatory diseases; (j) COPD; (k) eye pathology; (l) skin diseases.